


Forever Your Heart Will Be One With Mine

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Sync Your Heart to the Beat of Mine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. The culmination point. The first kiss, first date, first fight, first time, first I love you that turned into seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and fifths until they were as much a part of them as their heartbeats and that, somehow, had turned into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Your Heart Will Be One With Mine

**Author's Note:**

> SYH wedding, in a (sort of very late) celebration of the Supreme Court's DOMA decision

His eyes swept over the sea of people staring intently at them. Dalton boys, university friends, and various co-workers. Mr and Mrs Anderson and a crying Cooper, whose tears he suspected were at least 80% genuine, and other members of the Anderson family that Sebastian had only met once or never met at all. Santana, who was allowing herself a small smile whenever she thought no one was looking but quickly plastering on scowls when she realized that wasn’t the case and Rachel whose tears had started falling before she even reached the church.

And sitting near the back, his father and Remi wearing, unless his mind was playing tricks on him, identical faint looks of pride with an inconspicuous place between them where Chloe should have been. Not that Sebastian had been holding out much hope for her after the call from her secretary informing him about delays in Marrakesh and sincerely wishing him and his fiance all the best.

This was it. The culmination point. The first kiss, first date, first fight, first time, first  _I love you_  that turned into seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and fifths until they were as much a part of them as their heartbeats and that, somehow, had turned into  _this_.

Blaine was talking but Sebastian could barely concentrate on what he was saying over the pounding of blood in his ears and the surreal floating feeling that had taken over his body when he had realized soon he would be saying ‘I do.'  He focused in on the way that his soon-to-be-husband’s lips quirked and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek until the dizziness almost subsided and he felt anchored again.

More than anything he realized how damn lucky he was. Because he was marrying Blaine. Actually and for real marrying him. The boy he had been a little infatuated with ever since they first met. The boy he had grown to love. The boy (and man) who gave Sebastian more chances than he deserved because he saw him for who he really was and not just the asshole that he often could be.

Behind him Vincent impatiently cleared his throat as though it wasn’t the first time he had done it.

“Your turn,” Hunter, his best friend from university and now co-best man, hissed. If anyone had been more nervous than Sebastian, it had been Hunter who had loyally stood by Sebastian’s side as he fell apart during their second year, stoically trying to cobble his friend back together and who, afterwards, had invested almost as much into getting them back together as Blaine and Sebastian had.

Sebastian’s mind was blank.

He had spent hours memorizing his vows. Both Vince and Hunter had drilled them with him over and over until they, too, had them memorized. He had been so confident in his ability that he had pointedly left his scrawled out note cards in the car instead of his pocket like Vince had suggested.

And he couldn’t remember a damn thing they said.

 “I love you.” He finally blurted out because it was the only thought in his head. Echoing, clanging, thundering to get out. He didn’t think it was just his self-conscious imagination that had reverberating through the church, swelling up the rafters, and escaping through the windows.  

Blaine’s lips cocked up into that small smile that forevermore would be just and only for him.

“Blaine Anderson,” he tried again as he attempted to persuade his brain to work at a speed faster than frozen  molasses but any successful thought process kept getting derailed with every purpled fluttering of flowers he caught out of the corner of his eye.  Determinedly he shifted to put them just out of sight. “I fell in love with you when we were seventeen and haven’t stopped since. Even through all my stupidity—” he swallowed hard at the memories of the two times he had thought he had lost Blaine for good: once in high school and once again, almost exactly three years later, both times because  he was an absolute fucking idiot.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away because on today of all days they had no place in his mind.  “And, damn, you look really incredibly perfect right now.” He licked at his lips as laughter rang out around them. “Just, fuck, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He actually felt Hunter resist the impulse to cuff the back of his head because rule number one had been to not swear at any point during the ceremony.

Blaine’s torso jerked forward while his feet remained firmly planted; torn between throwing himself at Sebastian and the vague memory that he was supposed to be waiting for  _something_ before he could do so.

“You have chosen to seal you vows by the giving and receiving of rings,” the minister recited. “The ring forms a perfect circle, without a beginning or an end, and is a symbol of eternity and which signifies the duration of the commitment you are making. Let us now exchange these rings.”

Sebastian felt the ring being pressed into his hand, handed over by someone behind him. He couldn’t tell whose hands were shaking harder, his or Blaine’s, as he struggled to get the ring and Blaine’s finger to line up, his own ring already glinting up at him. “With this ring I thee wed,” he choked out.

“It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Before she even finished talking they were crashing into each other, Blaine surging up and Sebastian stooping downwards.

The entire world dropped away. Sounds softened out then went to mute. There might have been an entire church full of people, but to him there was only Blaine.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he felt more than heard Blaine mumble against his lips.

“Love you. Love you too. So much. Forever” He whispered back.

“Forever,” Blaine repeated, pulling back and smiling so hard it would’ve made Sebastian’s face hurt if he wasn’t grinning just as wide.

Arm in arm, they turned to face their friends and family. 


End file.
